


Bunker Newest Member

by mks57



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Gen, Humor, Injury, Jiya needs some joy, Lucy and Connor are just love balls for their family, Minor Injuries, Silly, Total Fluff, crack but not butt crack, everyone is a baby at some point, puppy, rufus is dead, silly fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: Wyatt is injured on mission and the team have to make a difficult decision bringing something from the past to the present. But the problem with bringing something from the past to the present is that you can't always send it back.





	Bunker Newest Member

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoctorLia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorLia/gifts).

> This is a prompt based vaguely on one by DoctorLia ....where Flynn adopts an animal but it's not just him, it's Jiya too. So get ready for some silliness as this is not a serious fic.

“What if it has rabies?!” Wyatt asked, he clutched his hand, his face screwed up in intense pain as Flynn wrapped up his hand in a bandage from the lifeboat's medkit. Just a few feet away, Jiya sat on the ground with a smile not caring at all about Wyatt's pain.

“I told you not to be mean to the strays.” Jiya informed him as she played with the rambunctious grey furred puppy in her lap. Lucy smiled as the puppy was playful and happy, Jiya looked happy. It had to be the first time since Rufus' death that the woman cracked a genuine smile. It was bittersweet but also heartwarming to witness.

“I was fixing my boot when it bothered me. All I did was gently push it away and it bit me.” Wyatt grouched, he acted like the puppy had bit off his whole hand. But to Flynn's keen eyes it was just a deep bite on the fleshy part of the man's palm. It bled and needed stitches but Wyatt would live much to Jiya's disappointment.

“Probably thought your fingers were sausages.” Jiya said to Wyatt before she picked up the puppy, “Didn’t you? oh you’re so cute.” she cooed, the puppy licked her nose and she chuckled. She remembered playing with strays back in 1880s, just because joy was rare and puppies were loveable creatures.

“Jiya!” Wyatt half warned and chastised her as he couldn't believe she was getting cosy with the vicious mongrel that bit him.

“What? I doubt he has rabies but if you’re that worried, we’ll just bring him back with us.” Jiya told him in a matter of fact manner. She knew 100% the puppy was healthy, it showed none of the typical signs of rabies. 

“There are only four seats in the lifeboat.” Wyatt informed her, she rolled her eyes but her attention was solely on the puppy.

“Well, yeah cause we can only fit that many chairs but we can bring in 6 bodies.” Jiya informed him.

“Seriously? You’ve been sitting on that information?” Wyatt asked her.

“Well, I only upped the amount of bodies we could transport recently because not all of us are the average height and weight of a male or female.” she said, throwing shade at Wyatt as he'd put on weight. The rest of the team had trimmed down and put more muscle on as Jiya and Lucy had been on a mission to be more like soldiers than Damsels in distress. The time in their makeshift gym and self defence training was paying off especially with Lucy as she was looking stronger and more confident than before. Stronger than even her future self looked.

“Maybe we should go before Wyatt dies from rabies.” Flynn suggested sarcastically, their mission had been a success.

“More likely the dog got rabies from Wyatt.” Jiya grumbled as she rose to her feet with the puppy under her arm.

“I heard that.” Wyatt snapped as he climbed into the lifeboat.

* * *

15 minutes later,

“That dog doesn’t have rabies.” Denise told Wyatt, she tried to remain calm as the team's mission had been successful but ended on a ridiculous note. It was almost like she was corralling three year olds as Wyatt was whining about being in pain. Jiya and Flynn were sitting on the floor playing with a puppy from the past. Lucy the only one behaving was standing to side with a 'don't look at me' expression on her face. 

“It could.” Wyatt said incredulous that Denise was not taking his side.

“It’s not got any of the symptoms. It’s a happy puppy.” Denise said, she couldn't understand how the joyful ball of fluff bouncing between Flynn and Jiya bit Wyatt. 

“How would you know?” Wyatt demanded.

“I have google and looked it up.” Denise stated, she could see Wyatt's performance about to build up, “But we’ll go get you checked out by a vet-“ 

“Don’t forget to get him neutered.” Flynn said before Denise could correct herself and say 'doctor'. Wyatt flipped him the bird, Flynn grinned and his attention went back to the dog.

“What about the dog?” Wyatt asked.

“I’ll take it to a pound.” Denise said in a pragmatic manner.

“We can’t do that.” Lucy stated, Wyatt and Denise looked at her in confusion.

“Why not?” Denise asked.

“This is a pure bred Tahltan dog, they haven’t existed in over two decades. If this breed just magically shows up a pound people are going to look into it. It’s going to send up a huge red flag for Rittenhouse.” Flynn told Denise, Lucy gestured to Flynn as she was in agreement.

"Exactly, among other reasons." Lucy added.

“What other reasons? cause I think your argument is weak." Wyatt said incredulously as he didn't want the dog around especially given it bit him.

“Ok, how about the fact he’s raced around our lifeboat and bunker, both places that are not sterile. He’ll track back germs from this century back to his own. It could be bad for history.” Jiya explained to him as if he were slow.

“We’ll wash the dog with soap and take him back. Easy." Wyatt told her.

“Or we can keep him.” Jiya said with a smile.

“It bit Wyatt.” Denise said, she didn't want a dog in the bunker as it would fall to her to look after it. She really didn't want to explain it to her bosses.

“Wyatt reeked of bacon and cheese cheetos and has sausage like fingers. Any hungry puppy or child would bite him. But as you can see, he’s a real softie. He's not bitten anyone else.” Jiya said as she rubbed the puppy's belly. The Puppy crooned happily and laid on his side taking a moment to relax as exhaustion was starting to creep in.

“No, it can't stay.” Wyatt told Denise as he could see the older woman was caving out of sheer exhaustion.

“I think we should vote.” Lucy said calmly.

“There is no democracy in here.” Denise told them.

“Wyatt got to have his wife down here without any of us having a say. So, at least this time we know where everyone stands and vote. And let's be honest, the most damage the puppy can do is eat Wyatt while we're asleep.” Jiya pointed out.

“That would be more of an improvement to the bunker.” Flynn said under his breath as he rose to his feet and grabbed a bowl and filled it with water for the puppy to have a drink.

“I heard that.” Wyatt snapped.

“No, we’re not keeping a dog down here. That is final. I will buy what we need to sterilized him before sending him back.” Denise told them, putting her foot down because she could handle Jiya and Flynn's disappointment but Wyatt complaining non stop would be unbearable.

“Then I refuse to pilot and work the lifeboat.” Jiya said in a matter of fact manner, the puppy perked up at the bowl of water Flynn placed on the floor. He was on his paws and right into with his tail wagging in a happy manner as he lapped up the water.

“This is ridiculous.” Denise said, she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

“Who wants the dog to stay?” Connor asked pushing for the vote. He, Lucy, Flynn and Jiya quickly rose their hands without hesitation. “If Jiya is happy to have her wages garnished to pay for it’s living expenses. Then why not? She’s already allowed to go for runs above ground.” He added.

“I’ve owned dogs before, so I can help Jiya train the puppy.” Flynn added,Denise felt herself reliving the time her kids tried to negotiate to get a dog. They had failed but then Denise held more power and authority over them. She however lacked that with the team, Wyatt was the one who'd undermined her power of position first allowing for this current situation of insubordination.

“I truly believe that we can’t drop it back in the past and hope for the best. Also Jiya wants it. She never asks for anything.” Lucy added to the argument to keep the puppy. 

“Fine.” Denise said as she conceded to the majority and because she just wanted to stop talking about it.

“Seriously? It bit me.” Wyatt told her.

“Apparently there is a democracy, we lost. Now, come on. You need stitches and antibiotics.” Denise told him.

“You hear that? You get stay!” Jiya told the puppy, her face bright and filled with joy. She rubbed the puppy's back not interrupting his need to hydrate.

“You hate dogs.” Lucy murmured to Connor, they still kept their distance. Lucy did want to play with the dog but right now she was just enjoying the view. 

“Yes, but look how happy Jiya looks and I can keep my door closed.” Connor said in a low voice. Lucy said nothing instead she gave his arm a squeeze and smiled warmly. They both turned their attention to the people they cared deeply for and watched them play with the puppy. Lucy had pushed for the dog to stay for the same reasons as Connor; she loved the way the puppy made Flynn and Jiya light up with joy. The bunker had been so devoid of it, that it was nice to have something to remind them that their mission wasn't forever and they didn't have to drown in their misery.

“I’m gonna call you Munch!” Jiya announced, Connor and Lucy smothered laughs.

“Welcome to the Bunker Family, Munch.” Flynn told the puppy, it barked happily as it bounced on its feet. Jiya and Flynn chuckled in delight as their new family member was home.


End file.
